The Baseball which Kuroko Plays
by Fleurhana Ybel
Summary: They are known as the Generation of Miracles, the team who swept the middle school baseball championship. Now, as high school students, they form the same team in Teikō High School. However, the newly-established Nishiura Baseball team proves them that challenges not only come from the outside… but sit at the very bottom of their hearts as old friendships rekindle.


**黒子の野球**(_Kuroko no Yakyū_)  
**Prologue: With our loss**

* * *

_I began playing baseball in the 5__th__ grade. There's nothing special about why I started. There weren't any baseball clubs for kids in my neighborhood, so I went to a park that had a wide field to practice throwing balls myself. But one day, a boy called out to me. We quickly became friends…_

* * *

Aomine's eyes pierced through the protective mask that he wore. Before his gaze landed back at his team's pitcher, his irises of strong azure studied the large electronic scoreboard that towered over the field, size boasted all across the stadium. He looked at the scores flashed to the crowd, as he pushed the lingering worry that appeared inside him. It was not the time for him to get jumpy. They were tied with the same score, so it was quite enough to make him feel strangled, _pressured_ by the game they played right now. He veered from his inner concerns as he saw the pitcher stared at him.

He only dropped his gaze back to the pitcher, trying his best to remove any semblance of emotion from his face. He might be slightly nervous, but he would not snap under the tension brought against him – against their whole team. His eyes became even sharper and colder, as he braced himself for the at-bat. The pitcher seemed to have noticed the change in his expression, shown when the former pulled away from the eye contact. Aomine only hissed; there was nothing he could do about his appearance, so their pitcher should _damn_ well remember that.

As he prepared to send some signs to the pitcher, Aomine quickly noticed the long stare given to him by another member of their team. The shortstop, Akashi, looked at him with those heterochromatic pair of eyes – a deep _crimson_ and a strong _yellow_ – and seemingly tried to tell him something. Years and months of company had managed him to understand the gazes that their captain would tell them, which were as important as when they discussed their game plan _outside _the game proper. As Akashi's gaze permeated into him, Aomine only nodded as he recognized what he wanted.

He lowered his hands once more. At the last seconds and due to Akashi's prompting, Aomine rapidly changed his thoughts. He flexed his fingers quickly and smoothly – each different digit representing the type of throw _he_ wanted the pitcher to throw, each one embodying his _desire _to win this game. He latched his hand behind him after he finished giving the pitcher the sign for the throw. He moved his mitted hand in front of him, in preparation for the next pitch. But he was taken aback when the pitcher did something unexpected – their pitcher _shook _his head.

Aomine was wide-eyed at first, before his expression showed his sudden infuriation. His lips tugged down into a nearly visible frown and his eyes narrowed against the pitcher. He growled under his breath, but it appeared that he had done it loud enough for the batter to twist his head slightly towards him. He ignored their opponent's batter – even though the latter was the _cleanup_ – that moment as he focused his attention to their pitcher. He extended his right hand once more, to give him the same signs the pitcher just shook off. _Come on_, Aomine spoke in thought. _This is not the time!_

But the pitcher shook him once more.

_Damn!_ Aomine bellowed inside his head. _What the hell is wrong with you?!_ He would have yelled it loudly if the circumstances allowed him. But it didn't, and Aomine needed to play his part carefully and correctly. He did not know why their pitcher was even more stubborn right now. _Don't you dare shake this off!_ He continued, as he flashed the sign once more. It was still the same one. Aomine watched as the pitcher stilled. A drop of sweat ran over his brows then down to the sides of his eye. _C'mon, Tetsu! Don't you dare ignore my sign!_

And Kuroko finally gave up. He did not shake his head as Aomine gave him the same sign for the third time, though he didn't give a nod to it either. Aomine's eyes brimmed with anxiety, with slight confusion and antagonism. Kuroko noted those. His face remained expressionless though Aomine looked at him with near-resentment and ire. He didn't mind it – he _couldn't _mind it right now. They were in-game and were treading near its _end_. The teal-haired pitcher turned away from the catcher as he performed a windup.

But his pupils flicked to the periphery as he glanced at Akashi.

Somehow, Kuroko understood that their captain had a part with the sudden change of call from Aomine. Their eyes locked only for the duration of Kuroko's windup, but it felt like an eternity for the pitcher. He was perhaps the most unreadable among his team, but it wasn't unknown that Akashi was the most observant. Kuroko questioned him as their eyes met, asked him why he had to intervene in the most critical moment. But Akashi's eyes spoke only of one thing, that of victory. At that point, Kuroko knew how _lost _his team truly were.

He threw the ball in the type of pitch Aomine called to him. He watched as the ball rushed towards the batter and watched as the batter prepared to hit. But as Kuroko viewed from the mound, he could only gasp as he realized that their opponent knew exactly what type of throw they threw him. His heart raced up as the ball inched nearer the batter. A swift and sharp sound crackled all over the field, which made Kuroko crunch his eyes close. The batter had hit the ball and sent it far to a spot where their infielders would not even reach.

Their opponent's cleanup batted a _homerun_.

It was the bottom of the ninth when their opponent scored the run. The score was 7–7. With the first and second bases loaded, the other team received an additional score of three points, putting the score difference into three. Teikō Baseball team had failed to keep the other team scoreless, rendering their hopes for an extra inning finally _crushed_. Kuroko held his eyes closed for a while, as he refused to see the eyes of that _person_ who wanted to see him the most. He muttered a silent compliment to the other team… and whispered an apology to _Nishiura_ Baseball team's pitcher.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Mihashi clutched on his baseball uniform, crumpling the portion of his clothes just above his chest. The air around them was thick, and he felt nauseous because of it. A heavy feeling tugged over his heart as he watched the scene from their team's dugout. He wanted to see _him_ pitch once more; that was one thing that would make him feel happy. But, at the same time, he felt conflicted as he beheld the sight in front of him. He wanted to call out _his_ name to encourage _him_ but he couldn't, for Mihashi's loyalty must remain to Nishiura.

The blond pitcher frowned as he saw _him_ struggle as _he_ pitched. Mihashi knew that there was something that troubled Teikō's pitcher, something so grave that pushed _him_ out of focus. The blond pitcher understood that it was not how _he_ played baseball. Mihashi had seen him before, had played with _him_ before and had known for long the silent words said with those pitches. But Mihashi could feel the emptiness – the absence of _his _resolve – in those throws. It was as if it was becoming harder for him to watch his fellow pitcher and _friend_ threw the ball in such state.

_Kuroko-kun, why?_ Mihashi asked him in thought.

Mihashi was alarmed when Tajima hit the ball sent against him, half-hearted about his teammate making contact with the pitches. He wheezed out the air that he held in his lungs, as the umpire called it as an _out_. It had been the second foul ball since Tajima started his at-bat. One strike called, two balls on count, Tajima seemed even more focused at his spot. Mihashi was worried, worried that Tajima _wouldn't_ hit, worried that Tajima _might _hit.

Mihashi shuddered and used the short metallic fence that walled them in the dugout to support his body. But Abe had been watching his pitcher ever since their game started – _no_, even before it happened. He was wary of the glances that Mihashi sent over the other team. He knew why his pitcher kept on giving those lingering stares. But Mihashi had long chosen; he had chosen _Nishiura_ over Mihoshi back then, he had chosen _Abe_ over his former teammates. The catcher's eyes never left Mihashi.

"You're not feeling sorry for him, are you?" Abe asked Mihashi, not even bothering to make sure that his pitcher heard him. But months of practicing with Abe, weeks of training as the battery made Mihashi quite aware of his catcher's voice; Mihashi jolted as the sharp question from Abe coursed into his ears. But the feeling wasn't entirely new, and Abe was not oblivious about it anyway. Mihashi's shoulder only hunched down, his nervous vocalizations dying down in an instant. At least Abe understood that Mihashi felt genuinely conflicted and had no reason to hide it. "But you are su—"

"I know, Abe-kun!" Mihashi cut him off, surprising Abe. The blond pitcher bowed his head down and stared at the floor. "I-I know I sh-shouldn't be supporting the other… team." He was silent as Abe was, despite the remainder of their team yelling their throat out in support for Tajima now standing on the batter's plate. "But this time is d-different!" Mihashi continued to speak, in a tone he frequently used when he wanted to affirm something with Abe. However, the catcher was slightly stunned with Mihashi's sudden change in expression, as he remarked him silently. "Abe-kun, you know w-what's wrong… _right_?" Mihashi finally said.

And a strong sound caught their attention. The loud roaring of the crowd followed.

Mihashi watched as Tajima sped to the first plate, wearing that ever-proud grin. Sakaeguchi and Izumi started to occupy the other plates as Tajima gathered a homerun for their team. But regardless of the victory awarded to them as they scored against Teikō, Mihashi felt his heart shattered as he looked at the other pitcher, who stood almost lifelessly on the mound. Tears quickly well his lids as sadness started to cover him. _Kuroko-kun… I'm sorry_.

They were finally called out to line up to show each other gratitude for playing in that match. They expressed their thanks in a loud voice and their numbers dwindle as respective members peeled off towards the dugout. But the pitchers remained on the field, with silence as their companion. Both of them refused to look at each one's eyes, but they could not simply back off and step away from each other. _No_. They waited for this day, the day when their match was finally decided. But all their hopes for a wonderful game were already in pieces when they stood as rivals; their hopes already ruined before it even happened. Both wondered why it had needed to end like this… even though they were fully aware of _it_.

"Mihashi-kun," Kuroko finally spoke. Mihashi heard the pained tone that laced the other teen's voice. "You performed well." The teal-haired teen said. But it was impossible to hear it as a legitimate compliment. Kuroko's hopelessness and anguish were clearly written on his eyes, despite his completely inexpressive face. Of course, Mihashi knew. It was stupid for him not too. He had known Kuroko enough for him to understand. "Please do your best on your next game." Kuroko twisted and started to walk away.

"K-Kuroko-kun!" Mihashi called out, his hand slightly raised forward, as if he reached out for the other teen. "T-Take it a-away!" He said in a voice much louder than normal. "Take a-away your congratulations. I-I don't want it." Mihashi's orbs were yet again glazed by tears. He looked up at Kuroko and a single tear was shed upon his movement. "I don't want it when y-you e-even… didn't play at your best, Kuroko-kun!" Mihashi finally said and it was able to stop Kuroko on his tracks.

The teal-head was only startled upon hearing Mihashi's declaration. It was silly of him to think that Mihashi would simply accept his words, so childish of him to ignore what Mihashi probably felt. If Kuroko understood the whole situation, then there was no doubt that Mihashi knew as well; they were friends and played baseball at almost the same degree. They were rivals yet they understood one another as fellow pitchers. They both respected one another. But Kuroko quickly forgot those as he felt disheartened when the game started. Kuroko slowly turned to see Mihashi and saw that the other teen was already crying.

"Miha—"

"Oi, Tetsu, you _teme_," Aomine barked behind the teal-haired teen, immediately stopping Kuroko midway his words. Teikō's catcher looked at the one Kuroko spoke to, and immediately recognized that it was _that _pitcher again. He felt his blood almost boil upon seeing him once again. "What are you doing?" Aomine spat as he pulled his eyes off Kuroko and planted them to Mihashi. "Stop feeding Tetsu with your _lies_!" He said in an angry voice. "I don't care who the hell you think you are, but you aren't _helping_, you hear me!" Aomine continued. "Stop with your damn lies, you piece of—"

"Aomine-kun, please stop!" Kuroko yelled out. Aomine was left in an openmouthed expression as he stared at Kuroko. He could only see his back since he faced the opposite direction, but Aomine felt a wave of rage that flared from his partner, their team's pitcher. "You do not know anything," Kuroko continued to speak. "Please, let us just accept that we have lost against them." The teal-haired teen finally gave a look at Teikō's catcher. "Please, consider that even Teikō could not reach _Kōshien_ even if it wanted to. Aomine-kun, you would not always win even if you _wanted_ to."

But that seemed to be the final straw.

Aomine's fist connected with Kuroko's face, which sent the teal-head slewing down the dusty ground. Mihashi quickly sped to Kuroko's side as he helped his friend from the sudden attack. The display seemed to have attracted some members from both teams and they were quick on their way to see what just happened. His hands on Kuroko's shoulder, Mihashi tried his very best to support his friend as the latter tried to recover from the hit that made him fall down. The blond pitcher was surprised when he saw Kuroko's eyes.

Instead of anger, Kuroko stared back at Aomine with pity and sadness, as if he clearly knew well what set the catcher off.

"Mihashi," Abe was the first one to arrive in the scene. He saw that their pitcher was just fine, but he was slightly concerned with Teikō's pitcher. He sent a look at Aomine and saw that his hands were still curled into fist, which made him conclude of what just happened. He made his way to Kuroko's side and helped Mihashi assist the other pitcher. "Are you fine?" His questions were directed both to Mihashi and Kuroko.

But it appeared that Aomine was suddenly struck with the realization of what he just did. Looking at his right hand accusingly, Aomine then turned and tried to reach out to his partner. "Tetsu, I—" but he couldn't speak anymore as he noted the pain and sadness that shone over those light blue irises. He had just punched the hell out of Tetsu. But he did not mean it. It was entirely out of reflex. _I don't know what I just did, Tetsu!_ He rattled inside his mind. "I don't mean it, Tetsu. I—"

"Please don't take me the wrong way," Abe spoke loud, quickly cutting Aomine. "But I don't think it's even logical for you to show your disappointment _through _your teammates." He told Aomine. "Even if you tried your best, it's not a reason to get angry at your teammates. When you lose, don't assume that you have no part as to why your team lost." Nishiura's catcher glared at Aomine. He heard Kuroko whimpered as he supported the pitcher by his waist. "Or perhaps it's because of the _catcher_ as to why your team really lost?" Abe said – he intended as a provocation.

Aomine was just silent. At the same time, some of Teikō's members finally appeared behind their catcher. Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi immediately saw Kuroko being held by Abe and Mihashi, seemingly in pain. The four of them, most especially Kise, scowled at their opponent. But seeing Aomine's bewildered expression easily hinted Akashi. There was no need for an explanation. Aomine seemed to have done something _reckless_ again. The captain who had that mismatched pair of eyes lifted the grimace off his face as he listened to Nishiura's catcher.

Abe was well aware of Akashi's looks. Still, he persisted.

"You two form the battery, but it all looks like you treat your pitcher as if some kind of _tool_." Abe continued. "I'm not some kind of expert, but do you really think that you can simply get away with that?" Abe asked them, though he didn't really mean for a response from Teikō. "You don't care for what he thinks and feels. You disregarded him when the game started. I'm not surprised if Kuroko actually shook your sign off. You don't know anything about _being_ a catcher." Abe told Aomine before he turned to the other members of Teikō. "It seems that the Generation of Miracles is just really a name. You're a team yet you act like a bunch of rebellious teenagers." Abe told them. "I haven't seen a team like you that didn't even know what it means to be a team. It's a shame that Mihashi has to give all of his effort to pitch to you." He added in snide. "I mean, you're not even worth the effort that Mihashi gives; not even worth the effort that Kuroko shows just to make-up on what you all lack." His eyes landed on Akashi's orbs, challenging him at that point.

"Even if you are the known 'Generation of Miracles', Mihashi and I won't back down. Nishiura won't fear you." Abe added. "Mihashi will pitch because he loves pitching. Not unlike you who treats your pitcher so badly." Abe faced all of them once more. "I _pity_ you."

Mihashi listened to Abe's harsh words. And as Abe muttered those, he felt Kuroko held his hand. Kuroko squeezed them as Abe continued to speak out those hurtful yet awfully _true _words. At that time, Kuroko just wanted for someone to tell Teikō the harsh reality of they truly were.

Teikō was broken because of their belief. The battery was broken because victory was more important than trust. Each and every one of them was broken because they did not know what was truly important.

* * *

_…But one day, I called that boy out. We quickly became friends. He said I was better than him, so he asked me to teach him many things. But in 6__th__ grade, I had to move away. At that time, we made a promise that we would both join the baseball club at our middle schools and face each other on the field again someday._

* * *

- **Prologue End** -

_**Kuroko no Basuke**_ and _**Ookiku Furikabutte**_ are owned by their respective _mangakas._


End file.
